Will You Forgive Me In Death?
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: The daughter of one of the most influential men in sports entertainment does some serious regretting at his funeral. (repost)


This is a repost of a story I wrote way back in the WWF days. I have done heavy editing, rewriting, as well as reformatting. If you've already read it then there's never any harm in reading it again to see what's new. You know you're curious.  
  
*** means a flashback  
  
*  
  
Stephanie McMahon sniffed as she pulled the black jacket tighter around her. The May air was warm but sent chills throughout her body. She pushed the sunglasses back up her nose and the man next to her put his arm around her shoulder in comfort.  
  
Paul glanced down at his wife, who was struggling to up-hold her strong person facade, and then at the remarkable amount of people that filled the little space. Actually, he probably shouldn't be that in awe. The man had been an amazing person. He looked at his brother-in-law who came over to comfort Stephanie and for the first time in his life, didn't hate Shane McMahon. They were both in the same boat now; they've both lost the father figure that's made such a big impact on their lives and careers.  
  
Stephanie looked up as Shane put his arm around her in a stiff hug and she started crying again.   
  
*  
  
Hey precious daddy can you hear me now  
  
From the lost and found  
  
Although your six feet underground  
  
*  
  
Stephanie knew that the WWE was the single most important thing in Vince's life. He put it before his family, which they all understood, and he put it before himself. Even as the doctors told him he should just take things easy the last couple of months, he insisted on spending them as normally as possible; stirring up trouble on Smackdown, creating matches and feuds, and enjoying the Pay Per Views.  
  
Everybody could tell that something was wrong. That's what happened when you worked with such a close unit of people. They could tell, they always knew.  
  
He really was a good man, she thought miserably. He wasn't as difficult as he seemed on TV. They never got the chance to see the real Vince. The one that came to my ballet recitals when I was little, even though it interfered with that one Pay Per View. It was the only one that he's ever missed. She smiled sadly as Shane went up to the small podium to deliver the eulogy. *  
  
In the mirror, I can see your face  
  
Just another trace of all the tragedy you passed down  
  
There are times when I can hear your voice  
  
It's just like my voice  
  
And it still haunts me when you come around.  
  
*  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have always been so damn difficult. That probably didn't make his job any easier. That's what I was supposed to be though, my character, TV portrayal if you will. Okay, so even if you won't. I wasn't like that all the time. Stephanie reached over and grabbed Paul's hand; thanking God every chance she get that he was still in her life after everything.  
  
"..He took the federation from his father and built it into the enterprise that it is today; the biggest sports entertainment industry in the world. And I hope to continue the tradition, provided that's all right with my baby sister."  
  
Everybody turned to Stephanie and she nodded slowly, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. Damn you Shane. Damn you for always knowing what to say in any situation to lighten people up; just like Daddy.  
  
*  
  
I feel like I wasted time  
  
When I didn't have you on my mind  
  
I feel like I'm all alone  
  
How could I have known  
  
You would leave me here alive  
  
*  
  
*** [quick note*I do not know how the original alliance came to be so this sounded good in my own mind, just bear with me here]  
  
Shane walked to the ring arrogantly, a microphone swinging from his left hand. His music came to a halt when he stepped into the ring and stood in the middle, waiting for everybody to stop cheering.  
  
"Well, well, well Dad." He started soon after the screams died down. "I know that things haven't been going well in the McMahon household lately, dysfunctional even. Everything going on between you, me, Mom, Steph, it's all crazy Dad." He paused and grinned. His smile faded as Vince's music cued up and Shane looked to the top of the ramp where his father was standing.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're trying to get at here Shane." Vince scowled, looking around the audience. "It's none of these people's business what goes on at home."  
  
Shane held up his hand and brought the microphone to his lips. "I know Dad, and you're absolutely right. But what I'm here to announce has more to do with the WWF then our family." Vince looked at him rigidly and Shane went on. "Now, everybody knows how powerful the WWF is. But there's always been this one federation that's kept in your shadow, the W-C-W." The fans started cheering as he made reference to the 'other' federation. "As of right now I'd like to make it known, that I, Shane McMahon has officially purchased the WCW to compete against YOU and the WWF Dad!"  
  
Vince's face paled as he listened to his son make that monumental announcement. He was about to speak when Shane cut in.  
  
"That's not all Dad." He continued non-chalantly. "There's more. There's even a third federation that you've managed to look over. Ever heard of the ECW?" He smiled menacingly as Vince's face turned even five shades whiter. "I'd like to introduce you to the new owner of the ECW." This was followed by a dramatic pause. "Stephanie McMahon!"  
  
Stephanie walked down the ramp past her dad with a smirk on her face. She realized with every step how much this was eating him up inside.  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Oh my God, how did I make this far?  
  
Why I can't I be where you are?  
  
My God I think I'm dying  
  
*  
  
***  
  
Stephanie stared in astonishment as the Rock managed to pin Stone Cold Steve Austin at Survivor Series. Dad had won! Shit! Shane and I were out of jobs! Damn, damn, damnit!! She felt her head go down into her hands and the tears flow down her cheeks. She looked up as she heard Vince's voice on TV; gloating about his "astounding victory over his two bratty children". Fuck you Dad. Just because our side is so fucking stupid!  
  
***  
  
"Now Stephanie, I believe it's time for you to leave the WWF after that incredibly embarrassing loss last night at Survivor Series!" Vince yelled into the microphone, staring at his own daughter as she stood at the top of the ramp, glaring at everybody in the audience that dared to 'boo' her, Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley.  
  
After seeing how she wasn't going to go quietly, he had security pull her away from the ring! How embarrassing! Here she was, the million-dollar princess, and she was being led away by five security guards. Oh the humanity!   
  
Okay, so maybe not. She would be helping Paul get ready for his big return to TV in a couple of months, nothing bad should come out of that.  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Precious daddy can you hold my hand like you did back then?  
  
Can you forgive me of all my sins?  
  
Come to me and take this pain away cause it's all I see.  
  
It would be heavenly to see you again.  
  
I feel like I wasted time when I didn't have you on my mind.  
  
I feel like I'm all alone.  
  
How could I have known you would leave my side?  
  
*  
  
Stephanie slid into the limousine soundlessly next to Shane and Paul and sat back as they took the fifteen-minute drive to the cemetery. The car pulled to a stop and she watched from the window as nearly all the talent walked by, dressed completely in black. It didn't matter if you loved Vince or hated him; he was a respected individual.  
  
*  
  
It was all so simple then when it all began  
  
And I was your smile  
  
And now you're just words in stone  
  
You're just dust and bones  
  
And I'll join you there in time.  
  
*  
  
***  
  
"I'd like to introduce you all to my daughter, Stephanie." Vince said to the roomful of wrestlers. "She's going to be helping around with things for a while."   
  
They nodded in appreciation and she stood next to her dad with a shy look on her face. She subconsciously smoothed down the front of her khaki skirt and looked at the wrestlers through her chestnut colored bangs.  
  
"So do you want me to help file or keep notes or something?" Stephanie asked once the room had filed out and she was left with her father.  
  
He nodded. "That and I think I may have some other things planned for you. But that won't be until later on."  
  
***  
  
*  
  
Oh my God, how did I make it this far?  
  
Why can't I be where you are?  
  
My God I think I'm dying.  
  
Oh my God, why can't you take it away  
  
Give me one more day of just apologizing  
  
*  
  
I'm really sorry for being such a bitch all the time, Stephanie said silently, watching as they lowered the coffin into the ground. I never should have ever hit Mom or be in any of those matches that pitted the four of us against. I would take back every single mean thing I've said about anybody, and believe me it's a lot, just to have you next to me.  
  
*  
  
How could you take him from me?  
  
It's like you spit in my face.  
  
I've got his grandson to raise, with no grandfather to say.  
  
Don't let him end up like me  
  
Cause he'll be down on his knees  
  
Asking you where could I be.  
  
I wonder what you would say?  
  
*  
  
"Steph, come on." Paul urged, taking quick note that they were the last two people still out here. He helped her up and put one hand onto her stomach. "The cold isn't going to be very good for the baby." He got somewhat of a proud look on his face and she couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"I'll be right there." She said, trying to pull away from the firm grasp he held on my arm. She looked straight at him and knew he was just looking out for her and the baby. Yeah Daddy, you were going to be a granddaddy. You would have made a terrific one; the kid would have been the most spoiled child on the planet, kind of like me. Paul's already talking about sending him, he insists it's going to be a boy, to a wrestling school but I'm absolutely forbidding it; just like you would have.  
  
*  
  
Oh my God, how did I make it this far?  
  
Why can't I be where you are?  
  
My God I think I'm dying.  
  
*  
  
"I'll meet you at the car." Stephanie assured Paul. She watched his retreating figure and, once she was sure that he was at the car, walked over and knelt down by the gray and white marble tombstone that lay surrounded by flowers.  
  
"Hi Daddy. This is going to be hard and take a lot of getting used to. I'm so used to being able to just trounce down to your office and get whatever I want." Stephanie paused as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't think that I ever really got a chance to tell you what it is I feel. I love you Dad. Despite anything and everything that happened in the past; it was always in front of the camera and that made it so difficult to show how much you were appreciated. By me and everybody, Paul even." She added with a small laugh. "It's not going to be the same without you Daddy; you were the single driving force in my life. But just like you made us promise, we're not going to let it interfere with the family business." Stephanie looked up as a shadow overcast the grave and saw Paul extending his hand to help her up. "I love you Daddy and I'm sorry."  
  
*  
  
Oh My God why can't you take it away  
  
Or give me one more day  
  
Of just apologizing..  
  
*  
  
I hope you all liked that (again if you've already read it) and don't forget to review! That's the best part of the story-reading process by far!  
  
NY BrAt 007 


End file.
